


Vision

by Charivy



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha！liam beta！Noel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charivy/pseuds/Charivy
Summary: 莉缸，莉A缸B温柔只存在于酒精的间隙。





	Vision

回忆起来那几个果确实热情足够，Noel又点了一根烟。他没有被她们甜美张扬的气味吸引的能力，天杀的他只是一个Beta。但有人不一样——他该死的弟弟Liam呢，Liam永远不担心没有她们特有的甜味环绕。巡演结束后Noel躲开了Liam顺便让守在门口的女孩们进去，他看着Liam被层层围住，看起来被影响得不轻，他大步走向酒吧。  
坐在最角落里，倒也没什么人来搭话，杯底从空荡荡变得满溢酒精然后再次消失如此反复，他已经醉得差不多了的时候隐隐约约听见一阵骚动，紧接着就是Liam熟悉的嚷嚷声。  
他丢下杯子跑进厕所隔间，入口处有对男女不断发出撞击声呻吟声，看到他进来也没有任何反应。  
一看就是嗨大了——说到这个，Liam今晚磕了多少？  
他掏出手机试图联系Liam的女朋友，她叫Bonnie还是Fanny？Noel想了一会还是放弃了，甜美的女孩儿，拥有蜜桃似的乳房和臀部，信息素闻上去像是草莓甜酒，Liam被她迷得要死要活。  
最终Noel发现自己根本没有Bonnie或是Fanny的任何联系方式。操他妈的基督耶稣他为什么要有一个操完他就滚蛋的Alpha的女朋友的联系方式，那个傻逼还他妈是他弟弟。  
不过姑娘在成为Liam女朋友之前是被自己睁只眼闭只眼放进酒店房间的话这就得另说。  
谁能忍受一个精力充沛到过度的Alpha一到半夜就砸自己房门？Neol好多次半梦半醒之间怀疑自己是不是被月圆之夜的狼人报复。  
也许吸血鬼也有可能？Liam啃咬他的颈侧再一路向下，留下一排齿印渗出血珠。Beta根本接受不了他的尺寸和力度，粗鲁带来的每次都是受伤。   
有了那位可敬的姑娘之后Liam倒学会了在夜里消失，有时候巡演时他住在Noel隔壁——这是那个小屁孩主动要求的。Noel侧躺面对那堵隔音效果差强人意的墙壁听着姑娘刻意拔高的叫声入睡。  
Noel想趁着混乱从酒吧后门溜走，穿越起码十种味道混杂的人群时他看见了Liam，他在和一个莫西干头醉汉争执，看起来已经醉得话都说不清。  
他靠在墙上抽了跟烟，霓虹灯光明明灭灭，干涩的夜风吹得他一个激灵。  
他再进酒吧时已经没什么人了，他不废什么力气找到了趴在刚才那张桌子上的Liam，嘴里咕哝着什么东西谁也不懂。  
Noel试图拉起他朝外走，Liam那小子绝对是认出了他，整个人挂在他的脖子像只大猫。你可以想象一个比你高一截的Alpha整个以你为重心黏在你身上时你该如何走路。  
所以这就是为什么凌晨三点的街道上Noel要坐在行人道坎上试图把一个醉汉搬回家。  
Liam坐起来蹭他的脖子，刚长出的胡茬让他的耳垂染上一片红，他哥没有Omega的腺体和气味。而Liam似乎也意识到了这一点，他不再寻找转而坚定。  
Liam捧起他的脸——操，Noel恨死了这个天杀的初中女生似的戏码，Liam与他相似却又不同的蓝色眼睛前蒙了层水雾。  
Liam轻轻吻着他，嘀咕着什么，Noel开始还能听清他是在说自己和那个女孩儿分手了，后面就只知道他不断喊自己哥。  
回到家时天边已经开始泛白了，Noel感觉自己似乎中了什么灰姑娘魔法，天亮他就得回到没有Liam的成年人世界。  
可惜Liam不是什么王子，他也没有水晶鞋。  
于是他默认温柔的性爱的发生，绵长的抚摸和亲吻根本不是Liam的风格，他尽职尽责扮演一个温柔绅士的情人，这可能是唯一也是最后的一次吧，Noel昏昏沉沉的想。  
最后Liam吮吸着他的嘴唇，没有过往的那些啃咬和攻城掠地，只是情人间最亲密温情的吻——而不是兄弟之间。  
Liam吻着他，Liam说，对不起，哥，我爱你。


End file.
